Wrong
by Serb
Summary: Lexi has a lover....and it isn't Ace. Please read n review!
1. The Secret Affair

**Wrong**

_Author's Note: Ok, this is a one-shot. I'm more of a Disney fan, but WB fics are so much easier to write! I saw the Loonatics eps on You Tube (before they got deleted) and my fingers were itching to write this fic about this couple (perhaps you will wish that my fingers had fallen off!). If you figure out who Lexi's mystery lover is before I reveal it, then I must be a crap suspense writer._

_None of the characters belong to me, but to Warner Bros._

Lexi had always thought that love saw supposed to be a romance which brought a person to their highest level of awareness of their emotions. Love ennobles the living being, brings joy and happiness and everything is appears perfect.

She was either grievously mistaken or this love was an exceptional case.

Either way, this love felt wrong.

It was wrong that it wasn't Ace whose arms were around her, or the fact that it wasn't Ace's bed she was lying in under the covers. It was shameful that he wasn't of her species and that he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his eyes blissfully closed. And it would be scandalous if anyone found out about this relationship.

Maybe she was overreacting. Heck, he is a team member. But over and over pounding in her head like a cursed mantra was the image of the others being repulsed when they discover her together with him.

She returned his embrace, more as a way of comforting herself against the thought. Her green eyes stared widely into the pitch blackness of the room, her breathing becoming heavier and laced with nervous intensity with each passing second.

If anyone suggested a couple of weeks ago that she would be sleeping with him she would have blasted that obnoxious person away. If someone would have hinted it now, she would droop her ears and stare at the floor below her.

How on earth did they end up together? She didn't really know. All of the past weeks were a blur of confusion that she had spent some time sorting them out.

They went on missions together. They were partners in some. Maybe it all started from that particular one….

She thought it was team work. She didn't think much of it. Probably neither did he, but his attention became more dragged to her.

The more missions passed by, the more he looked at her. It started from quick glances to gradually more longer stares. When she would look at him, he would quickly turn his head, perhaps giving a sarcastic comment about an issue that they would talk about at the moment.

Lexi tried to ignore it and concentrated on trying to confess to Ace on what was distracting her for a long time: her feelings for him. She was able to pull Ace aside and tell him her long crush that she had on him. Instead of him returning her feelings as would have usually happened in a happy ending romance novel, Ace gave as what seemed to be a _pitiful_ smile, explaining that he was unable to respond back in the same way because he saw her as a team-mate and love was not in his priority list.

She was grateful that this rejection happened in private. If anyone could have seen her then she would look like an Icarus that was hurled down from the sky because she had gotten too close to the burning sun.

It is an interesting aspect in biological science that shocks (especially negative ones like this) affect the menstruation cycles of the female gender, turning this natural phenomenon into one of the worst curses mother nature bestowed upon the 'weaker' sex - painful periods.

Lexi had awoke one morning with powerful contraction pains in her lower abdomen, so intense that she had to take a painkiller and was unable to follow the team on a mission that day. She was excused without much inquiry from the team members and was assigned to a more lenient job of waiting for Zadavia's further instructions so she could inform the rest.

It would have been perfectly fine with her if only **he** hadn't offered to stay behind. Lexi was ready to refuse his offer, but at that moment she had stood up from her chair and winced in pain from the leftovers of the cycles' contractions. The rest of the members automatically accepted the offer and headed off to the mission, leaving the two behind.

Lexi felt relief when he didn't appear to pay much attention to her. As time went by, she was getting a cramp from sitting all the time and so stood up and walked a bit about the room. She rubbed the lower part of her back with her hands, knowing that the pain would numb away if that area of anatomy kept warm.

She then felt someone else's hands gently rubbing that area. **His** hands.

She flinched at the foreign touch, but he confidently pressed one of his hands on the small of her back so that she would calm down. He then proceeded to massage her shoulders.

Lexi had half a mind to use her brain blast or one of her acrobatic kicks to force him away from her, but since she did not feel much contempt for anyone since Ace rejected her feelings, she let him continue.

She could feel his breath on her neck. What he was applying to her was an effective warming massage, which made her wonder where he learned that from. It took her only a few moments for her to figure out that her probably learned it back in the time when he wanted to be a lifeguard. She knew that he had a book concerning first aid which every lifeguard was supposed to know how to apply the methods.

Her ears picked up the hissing sound of a holograph being formed, and she rapidly pulled herself away from him, but it was too late.

Zadavia was not amused.

'It's not exactly what you think….' Began Lexi weakly.

'On the contrary, I fear that this is exactly what I think,' said Zadavia coldly, ' I am disappointed in you Lexi Bunny.'

Zadavia turned her white eyes to **him**, adding, 'And I am also disappointed in you Danger Duck.'

Duck lowered his head sheepishly, accepting the sharp accusal.

'Your duty is to aid the team when the world is in peril and here I see you two behaving more that friendly towards each other,' continued Zadavia, ' I can understand Lexi staying behind because of her monthly troubles, but I did not expect you Duck to take advantage of her situation.'

'He wasn't doing any harm, ' defended Lexi, surprising everyone, including herself, 'I wasn't feeling well and he was trying to help me.'

'Let us hope this was all that he was trying,' replied Zadavia.

Zadavia continued speaking about information that Lexi and Duck were supposed to inform the rest of the team of. The two mutely accepted this news, unable to look up at her in the eyes.

When their boss finished, Lexi spoke up weakly,' You….aren't gonna tell this to the others?'

Zadavia raised an eyebrow, before answering, 'I shall leave that for you to decide when and how to tell them. Remember: secrets are a burden, and secret relationships are bound to fall apart. Zadavia out.' The hologram dissolved.

They didn't tell the others. As time went by, Lexi and Duck wouldn't dare look each other in eye when the members were around, but if they were paying close attention, they would have noticed that Lexi now sat closer to Duck and not next to Ace.

Lexi gained a habit of getting up early in the morning and it was usual to see her in the kitchen having already eaten her breakfast. It was also noticed that Duck had picked up that habit too, though the others didn't figure it out that the reason for this is for him to spend some more time with her in private.

It was as a result of such habits that Lexi found herself being kissed by him, demandingly and possessively, his warm beak pressed carefully against her lips. It was from this habit that led her to allow herself to be caressed by him, have her hair toyed by his fingers…..

One thing led to another - secret rendezvous in the mornings weren't enough anymore- and before she knew it she found herself sneaking in at night into his room in her pink pyjamas and crawling into the bed under the sheets. It couldn't be done in her room - her bed was a hammock.

At their first time, she surprised him by finding her next to him, but Duck quickly regained his composure with a slyfully boastful comment,' Can't get enough of me, eh?'. Lexi replied by kissing him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He was of slight build but quite athletic (which paid off being a devoted swimmer), and feathers had a very caressing feel to them. Since he is a waterfowl his plumage was of sharper texture than for any other bird's because they were waterproof. He was a show-off, yet he give her more attention than she expected from him.

Questions pounded in her head. Why was she doing this? What was the outcome of this? Lexi was feeling less and less like herself. She felt as if her toughness and confidence had evaporated, leaving an empty shell with only tumultuous emotions echoing inside her.

She probably didn't love Duck. But she realised that more time she spent with him, the less she thought about Ace and the more relaxed she felt.

Did Ace's refusal really strike her that much? She thought it was only a crush…..

All of those memories spiralled down to the current position she was in now, in bed with her unpredicted lover.

Duck snuggled closer to her. She smiled.

She had read somewhere a long time ago that ducks by nature are very family-oriented creatures, very tied to their mates. Lexi had at the time scoffed at the idea that the playboy-attitude Danger Duck can be paternal, but his behaviour and possessiveness of her made her think twice. Ever since they became 'close' not once had he mentioned Misty Breeze, nor had even bothered to bring his attention to another girl.

He gave her earplugs (which were quite effective) to block the noise in case he snored. Can it can be said that he was caring?

Whatever it was, she was too tired to think anymore right now. She closed her eyes, and gently drifted off to sleep.

_Author's Note: Well, I guess this is the ending. I was planning to write another chapter but I'll leave it to you. Please review and try to avoid hurling flames at me!_


	2. Unexplained behaviour

**Wrong**

_Author's Note: Why did I continue writing this? It was supposed to be only one chapter, but since many of you insisted on continuing this I took your advice. Hope you like it. None of the characters belong to me, but to Warner Bros._

Waking felt like a hangover - you have a vague feeling of knowing what happened last night, yet there is a fear of remembering it. Even being in a room with out windows, Lexi knew it was early morning.

Opening her eyes to having his room greet her made her feel as if she couldn't push a huge rock off her chest. What an odd feeling!

She felt his beak bump into her shoulder. She looked down and smiled. He was still clutching onto her.

Lexi shifted a bit, which was just enough for him to start to wake. His eyelids lifted up drearily to reveal blue eyes that were a stark contrast against his dark feathers. Those eyes were for a moment confused, as if not believing that she was really there next to him. Then he looked down and noticed his arms around her.

Quickly, as if caught in an embarrassing act, he pulled his arms away from her. She could see him blushing beneath the feathers, even though it was difficult to see. Duck always viewed himself as the playboy conqueror of women's hearts: he certainly didn't cling dependently on females while he slept. They should be the ones to cling onto him!

'Good morning,' greeted Lexi, with an amused smile on her face.

' 'Morning,' Duck answered, but then immediately switched to his laid-back-lover mode, 'So…. How was last night?'

'You were a virgin, weren't you?' Lexi, asked, staring up at the ceiling.

'Huh?' blurted out Duck. Of all comments, he didn't expect that question.

'You know, the first time we did it….. I knew that you were inexperienced.' Continued Lexi.

Duck was thoroughly insulted. 'Would you please elaborate on that?' said he in a voice with an impatient edge.

'I got into your bed…. You handled the kissing very well….But when I put my hand under your pyjama shirt and placed it on your chest, you were shaking. And I could hear you heart beating very quickly. I can recognise a frightened beating heart from an excited one.'

Duck stared at her.

'And when you were trying to undress me, your hands were trembling and were hesitant. You kept glancing at my face after any move you made and I can hear you swallow nervously. Your muscles were too tense.

'Either way, if you were doing this with an average girl, you could have easily pulled it off.'

In the meantime, Duck dropped his gaze down to the covers. He somehow couldn't find the strength to look up at her.

She did it for him. She placed her hand under his beak and brought his face up to hers. And she kissed him.

Hesitant at first, for he did not know if she was doing it out of pity or from passion, he kissed her back. He still hadn't got used to her soft, gentle lips - so unlike the firm, secure beaks of birds that he knew so well. Her eyes were partly open so he could see green beneath the eyelashes.

In her black uniform that made her fur pink, she looked more enigmatic, more confident. At this moment, with her natural tan fur, she looked like someone that could easily tread upon - something without a character of her own.

Lexi broke the kiss. Her lips were still parted, warm air passing between them.

'Let's go to the kitchen before the others wake up,' she whispered, discovering that she was unable to raise her voice.

They dressed and left his bedroom. When they arrived at the kitchen, it was still empty. But Lexi's hearing could pick up that someone else was heading to the kitchen, most probably Tech, based on light yet secure steps.

Indeed it was him. Dressed in olive green nightclothes, his eyes were blearily open (consequences from working late in the lab) and he was trudging slowly into the kitchen.

'Good morning,' he growled tiredly.

''Morning.' Answered Duck and Lexi back in unision.

'Why are you two up so early?' said Tech, not paying much heed to them as he poured himself some coffee.

'Couldn't sleep much,' said Lexi.

'Did Duck really snore that loud?' with his sarcasm functioning, Tech was getting into his mode rapidly.

'Hey!' snapped Duck.

'Duck, getting up early surely doesn't help your "beauty sleep" - and by the look of things, you are not sleeping much either. Which is surprising.' Said Tech dryly.

'Listen Coyote - or should I say **dog**?' taunted Duck, smirking when he saw Tech tense up at this insult, ' Why don't you put a leash on that muzzle of yours, hmm?'

Lexi knew that Tech was really angry right now. She could hear the grinding of his teeth against each other and the cracking of knuckles as his fists clenched.

'Chill guys,' was enough for her to interrupt the tension.

They usually got on well in the mornings. Still, there were exceptions like this. The smell of Tech's coffee was oddly irritating and her head felt as if it was experiencing a hangover.

Tech was sharp enough to see that something was wrong,' You ok, Lexi?'

'I'm ok, I guess woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' answered she, while Duck suddenly seemed to find the kitchen wall interesting and stared straight at it.

'You look as if you had a restless night,' stated Tech, finding it odd that Duck had a half-smile at his comment. What was even more strange was that Lexi was avoiding his gaze and was trying to change the subject

'What mission do we have today?' she asked.

'Beats me. No reports yet.' Said Tech, feeling that she was hiding something from him. Something that was linked with her lack of sleep - and Duck knew about it. Maybe Duck was blackmailing her about something? Lexi had been strangely tolerant with him over the past week.

She was still dressed in her pink long-sleeved pyjamas. Tech's quick instinctual eyes noticed some sort of a bruise that peeked from under the sleeve on her wrist.

'Where did you get that from?' inquired Tech.

Lexi noticed his line of vision and quickly tried to cover it up. She had criticized Duck last night not leave any love bites, which with his firm beak were quite easy to make. She felt warmth in her cheeks and she knew that she was blushing.

Duck came to her rescue. Sort-of. ' She hit her hand against her bed stand as she tried to throw her alarm clock away this morning.'

Tech raised an eyebrow at his,' An alarm clock?'

'Yeah….. didn't it ever happen to you before?'

'I'm not usually that clumsy.' Said Tech, leaving the kitchen.

Once he left (and he was out of earshot) Lexi rounded upon Duck. 'What the heck do you think you're saying?' she hissed.

'Your welcome,' said Duck sarcastically.

'Tech's a super genius; do think you fooled him with your lame excuse?'

'So now my excuses are lame?' asked Duck, his eyes narrowing.

'Not only is it lame, it's primitive as well!' snapped Lexi, not knowing what was wrong with her today. It felt like experiencing a bad PMS.

'You seem to like hanging around "primitive" people, Lex. Especially those who are rough in bed,' said Duck good-naturedly in an innuendo undertone.

But Lexi was still in a foul mood, 'Maybe it's because I have no other offers and you are my only left-over choice!'

Duck was stunned. He opened and shut his beak, not knowing what to say. Finally, with his beak clenched shut, he managed to spit out, 'Women! You don't feel like missing them when they're gone.' With those last words, he stomped out.

Right on queue, Ace came in.

'Ya know what's goin' on wid Duck ova there?' asked Ace, a little concerned for the least popular member of their team.

Lexi tried to look unconcerned, 'Dunno. Probably upset that his alarm clock woke him up in the morning.'

'I didn't know that he could hear the alarm clock wid those earmuffs on his head,' joked Ace, giving her a little smile.

Lexi dearly wanted to return his expression with an even bigger smile, but somehow she didn't feel like it. What was **wrong** with her?

'Got news from Zadavia,' said Ace, buttering his toast.

Just the mention of their boss made Lexi's stomach churn. Did she tell him?

Ace moved on to spread carrot jam on his piece of bread, 'Seems like Pierre LePew is cookin' something up again.'

Lexi breathed out a small sigh of relief. When she was sure that Ace didn't hear her, she said in her laid-back manner, 'Is he building up another illegal betting stadium?'

'Well whateva he's doin he's borrowing a lot of cash from Plixor Corporation.'

If anyone would borrow money from someone and that someone would not ask for what it will be used for, it would be Plixor Corporation. A powerful multinational firm that is rumoured to have certain immoral interests (sometimes even involved in criminal activity though that was never proven nor ever will be) it would borrow money to clients who would surely pay it back, with a nice interest as a bonus.

Though LePew was sent to prison after the incident where Slam was put into the fighting ring, the arena was found mysteriously demolished and Pierre's past criminal records seemed to have been removed completely out of the police network computers. There was apparently no one left to testify. The Loonatics were excluded, due to biased testimonies and all of his wrestling champions were gone to their planets, never to be seen again. With this lack of evidence, Pierre was released.

'And you want to investigate it? I thought borrowing money was legal and what is between the borrower and the lender is none of our business,' said Lexi.

'Maybe so,' said Ace, raising an eyebrow, 'But we could always try to find out what purpose it will be used for.'

'So when are we going?'

'Eh, I was kinda thinking of letting you and Duck investigate it for us,' suggested Ace.

'What? Duck and I? No way!'

'Why not?' asked Ace, then gave her a suspicious look, ' You guys didn't have an argument?'

'As a matter of fact, yes we did!' said Lexi in a frustrated manner.

'Gee, Lex, I've never seen you so huffed up. He really grate your nerves this time?'

Lexi caught herself on time. _Ok Lexi, get a grip on yourself. You're acting like a spoiled brat for no reason._

'You know what? It's fine. Duck and I can go,' said Lexi, forcing a smile.

'Good goirl.' Said Ace, smiling back. And that smile just brightened up her day.

In matter of an hour, Lexi and Duck arrived at the place LePew was staying - Four Seasons Hotel. Tested by time since it existed for hundreds of years, it was still the resort of the elite. A towering building glazed with cream-coloured marble, with fashionable architectural curves added to it, people who passed by would rarely miss the opportunity to glance at its beauty. On one wall was the golden logo of the hotel - spring's flower, summer's sun, autumn's leaf and winter's snowflake.

'It's beautiful,' breathed Lexi.

Duck snorted in disgust,' You chicks dig guys who are rich enough to pay for a fancy hotel room?'

'I said I was sorry for blowing up at you…..'

'Why? Because you feel sorry for me that I'm the greatest screw-up action hero?' said Duck sarcastically, rephrasing the words Otto the Odd had used to describe him.

'I never said that.'

'Let's get this over with.' Said Duck coldly.

They entered the hotel, and they were greeted by the sight of a large fountain in the middle of huge reception hall. If a person would look up, they would see the inside terraces of the five floors, adorned with hanging plants. The centre ceiling was made out of spotless shaded glass.

Lexi and Duck gathered information from the reception about which room where LePew was staying at. Once they go the number, they headed to the elevator and went to the fifth floor.

Once in front of the destined room, they knocked on the door. The person who opened the door was exactly the desired host they wanted to see. A tall man - attractive in his own way- with long skunk striped hair tied back into a ponytail was none other than Pierre LePew himself. He was a little surprised to see them, but he hid any annoyance if he had any.

'Bonjour,' he said, in his purring French accent,' What may I do for you?'

'We're here to investigate your actions on borrowing money from Plixor Corporation.' Said Lexi.

LePew raised an eyebrow,' Ze last time I checked, borrowing money was a legal procedure.'

'Look here buster,' snapped Duck in his foul mood, ' Don't act innocent. We know what you're up to.'

LePew gave one of his sly smiles and asked,' Oh, is zat so? What is it that I may be doing?'

'You're…you're….' spluttered Duck, unsure of what to say, ' You're going to build another one of your sick betting stadiums!'

LePew chuckled, 'Aren't you ze duck who signed up his comrade to the Arena? You didn't complain back then.'

'Yeah, well I didn't know that it was a fight to the death!'

'Even if you did know you would have still signed him up, no? All the ze things money can do….'

Duck was breaking out in a sweat when LePew said those incriminating suggestions. Maybe it was because deep inside Duck knew that it was true. He would have rather profiteered from Slam's victories than to worry about the sake of his fellow Loonatic.

Lexi noticed that this was turning out to be a trap, so asked, 'May we come in?'

'Certainly, ma cherie,' LePew's eyes brightened at the sight of her.

The two Loonatics entered the luxurious apartment. Cream-coloured sofa furniture was in the living room - knows what was in the rest of the rooms.

'Please sit down,' said LePew politely, ' I had just finished taking a bath.'

Lexi then took into consideration that LePew was dressed in a white bathrobe and that his hair in the ponytail was wet. He didn't put on that vile-smelling cologne on so that was a relief.

'We just wanted to ask what did you have in plan to do with the money you borrowed.' Said Lexi.

'Oh, I was just planning to invest in some small business,' said LePew mildly, eyeing Lexi, 'nothing zat such a pretty _fille_ like you should worry about.'

Duck started shifting from one foot to another, getting annoyed by the way LePew was behaving towards her.

'What small business?' pressed Lexi.

'Anything,' said LePew, ' From making milk chocolate to cultivating beautiful flowers with soft pink petals.'

No one could have missed LePew's seductive undertone, not even Duck, who was livid. Duck's blue eyes pierced into LePew as if to kill, but LePew took no heed. He lazily walked over to a commode, opened it, and took out a small violet glass bottle. He opened the bottle, swiftly turned it over onto his finger and brought the finger to his neck. LePew then closed the bottle and returned it back to the commode.

'Just putting on my cologne.' Explained LePew.

Who knew that such a small amount could produce such a strong odour? Lexi could smell it from a meter distance away and the smell starting to make her feel slightly dizzy like she felt this morning.

'You didn't put that much,' commented Duck.

_Then why are my senses so sensitive all of the sudden?_ Thought Lexi. _Am I now developing a super-smell along with amplified hearing?_

'Oui, I saw zat this type of fragrance doesn't suit everybody's taste so I try not use it a lot when I'm in such important company.'

The dizziness was becoming stronger. Lexi had to finish it off, 'Get to the point LePew: why are you borrowing the money?'

But LePew just looked at her curiously, 'Are you alright, ma cherie? You do not look quite yourself there. Perhaps you would like a - how you zay - refreshment?'

When Lexi shook her head and leaned against the sofa, Duck approached LePew and growled, 'What have you done to her?'

LePew raised his hands in surprise, 'I was just being polite and offering her a drink.'

'I'll offer you a fire egg if you don't tell me what's wrong with her.' Hissed Duck, his eyes glowing orange and a power orb formed in his hand.

'Oh la la! Such a protective gesture coming from such a self-centred duck!' exclaimed LePew with a sly grin, 'Perhaps you have more of an interest in ze mademoiselle herself than just formal cooperation, non?'

LePew was met with an egg that turned out to be a mud egg. He was also slammed against the wall by the waterfowl.

'Duck! Don't!' yelled Lexi, nausea kicking in and spots appearing before her eyes.

'Let go of me you lust-crazed bird!' cried LePew, frantically trying free himself from Duck's grasp.

As if realising what he was doing, Duck immediately let go of LePew and stared down at him in shock. Le Pew gathered himself off the floor and he was furious.

'Get out of here! I will call ze security and have you sued for attacking a citizen without cause!' threatened LePew.

'C'mon Duck,' said Lexi, barely able to stand on her own two feet and dragged Duck out of the room.

Once outside, Duck burst out in a furious tirade, 'The nerve of that sleaze ball! And you Lexi, how could you let him hit on you like that?! Are you swooning over him or something?'

The nausea didn't ease down, and Lexi knew that would be only a matter of seconds before she completely blacked out, 'Duck….' She whispered, 'help…..'

And she collapsed onto the floor. The last thing she heard before she drowned into a swirling darkness was Duck's panicked and confused voice calling her name.

_Author's Note: Again she goes unconscious at the end of the chapter! Oh well, if you figured out what's wrong with her, then I must be really that straightforward. Now, do me a favour you darling readers and review!_


	3. Cast away the cloak of shame

**Wrong**

_Author's Note: Here it is guys: the last chapter. Enjoy!_

_None of the characters belong to me, but to Warner Bros._

Pregnant.

The very word was making her sick. A grappling nausea found its way into her throat but it did not come out yet through her mouth. The blindingly white walls of the medical ward in the Loonatics headquarters stung her eyes. Out of uniform, her pale hands clung to the bed sheets of the bed beneath her in a panic and she bit her lower lip in self-inflicting comfort.

'It's Duck's, isn't it?'

Tech was now the second person who knew about her relationship with the arrogant team member. When she fainted back at the hotel, she was immediately delivered back to the headquarters and examined by Tech in private. He didn't yet inform the others about her condition.

'I didn't need medical gadgets to figure that out, you know,' he continued patiently, 'It was quite obvious this morning the way he behaved around you when I was in the kitchen. He's quite possessive.'

_Stupid Duck,_ she thought bitterly,_ why couldn't he keep that oversized bill shut?_

She couldn't face Tech. The coyote genius stared at her intently with his olive green eyes, while she dropped hers to the floor in shame. The longer she stared at the white sheets, the more those little tadpole spots appeared before her eyes, just like every person sees when they watch a pale surface for some time.

Lexi couldn't believe that something like this could have happened. They were two different species…. He's a bird and she's a mammal…..but she didn't want to ask Tech this. He would most probably give her a long and complicated answer concerning genetics and anthromorphs' humanoid traits which she wouldn't even listen to.

'Who else knows?' asked the coarse voice of the coyote.

Lexi managed to look up at him and said, 'Zadavia.'

Tech raised his eyebrows in surprise, 'And she didn't object to that?' he inquired.

'She said that it was up to me to tell the others and that sooner of later I have to tell them,' said Lexi, her voice starting to quiver,' I thought that I could keep it a secret. You don't get it Tech - we bunnies don't think highly of ducks and ducks think that bunnies are all cheaters and hypocrites. I don't know why, but that's how it is. It's kind of a weird prejudice that our two species have.'

'I understand. It resembles the coyote and roadrunner issue,' said Tech, reminiscing the way Rev's parents treated him.

Lexi shook her head, 'You and Rev are friends, not lovers,' she continued, taking in a shaky breath, ' for us rabbits it is somehow….. _humiliating _to get physically involved with ducks. We view them as primitive - you saw the duck stereotypes back in those cartoons: uncultured, lazy and womanizing. Ducks are very patriarchal and they definitely do not like when their boys start loosing their heads for bunny girls. But Duck was adopted - he wasn't raised according to these so-called _protocols_…..' she breathed out in frustration, ' and that's why he won't be able to understand the seriousness of the situation.'

Tech looked at her in somewhat of a pity. 'You feel ashamed?' he asked gently.

Lexi paused. Then, as if realisation dawned upon her, she pressed her lips against each other, clenched her eyes shut to prevent tears from flowing and nodded.

One part of her wanted to make her fall of the bed and get on her knees and beg him to perform abortion - he could amputate the shame and throw it in a rubbish bin. The other part of her, the stronger part, was the cowardice for her to ask that favour.

'Do you want me to tell them?' asked Tech, already getting up.

His arm was suddenly gripped by her hand, her fingers digging into his flesh through his uniform. He winced, but didn't worry much because the bruises would heal anyway in a matter of seconds.

'I'll do it. Just please….. don't make tell them who the father is.'

'And wait until the last moment when a duckling is born?' asked Tech coldly, surprising her, 'You can't run away from the truth forever Lexi. This secret is drowning you. You either get rid of what you have now or keep it and tell them.'

Lexi dropped her head, and whispered, ' I think I'll keep it,' then she raised her head, 'but not tell them whose it is.'

Tech sighed sadly, and said, ' Now that is something that I'm sure you'll regret.'

Lexi got out of bed, and put on her bathrobe. She took her green ribbon that was lying on the bedside beside her and tied it securely around her ears. She took a deep breath, walked steadily to the door of the ward and opened it.

She was suddenly greeted by Rev who zoomed up to her, frantically saying ,' Lexi-are-you-ok-we-heard-about-what-happened-with-you-collapsing-we-were-so-worried-what-is-going-on-'

'Easy there Rev, let the goirl some air,' she heard Ace from behind.

Rev moved aside, and Lexi saw the rest of her fellow team members - Ace, Slam and Duck. Duck was stood a great distance from Lexi, as if he didn't dare to come close to her, especially with not the others present. He stared at her, his eyes longing for her.

'You gonna tell us what wrong, Lex?' asked Ace, luckily not noticing Duck's eyes giving him a fierce glance.

This was the difficult part. Lexi's lips parted and the words 'I'm pregnant,' breezed through them.

The others stared in shock. Duck gripped the back of a nearby chair and leaned upon it as a form support to keep him up and not to faint. No one besides Lexi noticed this and she thanked her lucky stars that he didn't faint.

Ace was also in shock. He barely managed to croak out, 'What?'

'I'm pregnant.' Repeated Lexi, now more confident.

Duck slid weakly into his chair. The others didn't notice this again - they never even gave a thought about him.

'Sweet-meep-meep!' exclaimed Rev, 'How-did-this-happen? Who's-the-father?'

Ace stared at Lexi suspiciously. He stare was somehow….hostile, 'You were here most of the time. The father is one of us, isn't it?' he asked, with a hint of bitterness in his voice that Lexi was able to understand.

Tech entered the room from the ward. 'It is up to Lexi when of if she wants to tell who the father is,' he said.

Ace's eyes darted to him and narrowed. Lexi realised what Ace was thinking.

'It's not him!' cried out Lexi.

'Then who is it?' demanded Ace, his coldness becoming more and more evident, 'Is it Slam? Rev? Me?' he practically spat out the last one, 'Or maybe even Duck?'

Duck's fists clenched, he looked as if he was going to pounce on Ace at any moment.

'I've never seen you this way Ace….' said Lexi with a touch of hurt.

'Maybe it's because you seem to enjoy scoring with your team-mates while on duty!'

'Ace, calm down.' Intervened Tech.

Ace didn't know why he felt like this: the bitterness, a feel of betrayal and so many other emotions that he couldn't describe. He couldn't stop himself.

'And that kid you're havin'. Where is its dad to come and support it?' said Ace angrily, 'Some fine mess you got yourself into Lexi. Spread your legs for someone who wouldn't give a damn about you when he's needed.'

There was a shocked silence in the room. Lexi's tears finally appeared from this unfair accusal and slid down her cheeks. Ace immediately regretted what he said.

'You're despicable!' rang a voice throughout the room.

Everyone swivelled around to stare at Duck. He was out of his chair and he was furious.

'How dare you behave this way towards the mother of my kid!' he snarled, and marched straight up to their leader, not feeling any twinge of cowardice at this moment.

Ace's eyes widened in disbelief, 'Duck?'

'Damn right! And if you think that I'm gonna be quiet about this when he speaks trash about you then you're mistaken,' he added fiercely to Lexi.

'You were….with Duck….' Mumbled Ace, still not quite taking it in.

Lexi should have felt embarrassed when the others found out about Duck. But instead she felt relief and somehow grateful.

'Blaregh!' commented Slam.

'You-said-it-Slam!' said Rev, 'But-how-could-you-go-with-Duck? I-mean-he's-quite-arrogant-possessive-egoistical-not-to-mention-narcisstic….'

'Why?' asked Ace, his voice barely a whisper.

It was Lexi's turn to become cold. 'Why? Maybe it was all because you said that we were supposed to stay as team mates and that you weren't interested in love. Do you know how much that refusal hurt?' said Lexi, her bitterness returning, 'I was still in love with you, even when I went into the relationship with Duck. But the way you treated me now, I think any feelings for you have just _evaporated_.'

She strode towards Duck and placed her arm around his waist. She never felt so confident in her life. Adrenalin of victory pumped through her veins.

'The child is his. And I'm not getting rid of it.' She spoke, with firmness in her voice that was finite.

Taut tension was brought to its limits in this room. But instead of it bursting, Ace's next words relaxed it.

'Ok,' he said, a hint of defeat in his voice, 'it's yours - I can't say anything 'bout it. I'm sorry for being so hard on you Lex.'

She nodded, still keeping her head high. Ace, with his ears drooping slightly, turned away and left. The others soon followed suit, wordlessly. Tech gave Lexi a glance of admiration and then left also. In a matter of 5 minutes, she and Duck were the only ones in the room.

Duck turned towards her, his eyes having a strange glow in them, 'So you're keeping it?' he asked, suddenly finding himself breathless.

Lexi nodded.

'You're not going to give it away to an orphanage?' a hint of suspicion in his voice. It was no wonder - he himself had this unfortunate experience of growing up with no parents.

She shook her head.

'It's my kid?'

She looked down at him and smiled. Duck's beak broke into a similar smile, and he embraced her. It was not possessive, not forceful, but somehow….grateful?

Lexi hugged him back. If there was anything heavy on her shoulders it felt as if it was suddenly lifted, and sweet relief coursed through her body. The very sensation was overwhelming and the realisation of that hit her at that moment and she shook uncontrollably.

'You don't know how difficult this was for me,' she whispered, clutching tight onto him, 'if you were raised by ducks you'd understand this situation more.'

'And what is there to understand?' asked Duck.

'Face it. Our two species are not the type that go hand-in-hand,' she said, still not letting go of him, 'you did not grow up with these ideas. It's so much more of a- _a pressure_ on my conscience than for you. I mean, when was there ever a duck and rabbit couple, huh?'

'I can think of one,' she heard him say solemnly.

She drew back at looked straight at him in the face, 'What?'

He was serious, so unlike himself. He took her hand, and pulled her with him as he went straight to his room.

Arriving into his bedroom that she knew so well, he let her stand there next to his bed, while he rummaged for something in his drawers of his bed stand. What he retreated from the depths of them was a small red booklet, quite plain and nothing quite flashy as Duck's style. He handed it over to her.

As Lexi opened it and flipped through the pages, she heard Duck say in the background, 'When my parents died, I placed in the orphanage with very few things of my own and this book. When I was kid I didn't know what it was about but it was later on that I realised that this could've been some kind of a family heirloom. When I was fifteen I bothered to read it and I found that this was a diary by none other than….'

'Daffy Duck!' Lexi finished him off, her voice laced with awe,' Do you realise how old this is? Your family must've passed it on for more than 700 years!' she ran her fingers through a random page, 'And the state it is in is fantastic'!

'Yeah well, I don't think we really read it that much,' said Duck sheepishly, 'I just wanted you to see some few pages here….' He took the diary from her, and flipped through it, 'There it is.'

He handed the artefact back to her and she read it. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise as she scanned the page. He turned to another page and blinked in disbelief.

Duck smirked and asked leisurely, 'Surprised? I know I was when I first read it.'

'He was almost married to Bugs Bunny's cousin?' she asked in wonder, 'Honey Bunny?'

'_Distant_ cousin. Remember, she had to play Bugs' wife in a few cartoons.' Corrected Duck, 'But yeah, he and Honey were quite close with each other. However, the WB studios were pretty much against it - thought that it would give them a bad image. It either dumping her or being kicked out of a career that most of our kind would kill for back then.'

_Honey Bunny……_Lexi then remembered a vague image of a pretty brunette grey bunny with large dark eyes and long lashes. She was an old-fashioned kind of beauty, but still a beauty.

'But Daffy Duck always looked so spiteful when it came to bunnies,' said Lexi, not taking her eyes off from the shred of evidence in front of her, 'maybe it was because he was actually involved with one.'

_This must be the source!_ Thought Lexi, her heart racing,_ this must be of the reasons why Ducks disapprove of rabbits and why rabbits constantly remind their children that ducks are womanizers. To stop them from coming into a situation that Daffy and Honey faced back then!_

Maybe she was overemphasising it. After all, Bugs usually made Daffy look like a fool in their skits and that was another reason why there was such a rivalry between the two species. But maybe this relationship was also an influence that finally ripped any possible romantic alliance between them apart.

She looked up at Duck and grinned. It was a silly, childish, _looney_ grin and it felt good. She dropped the diary onto the bed, practically jumped into Duck's arms and kissed him with such zest that even took him back.

For once, Lexi didn't think of Ace as she kissed Duck, and she had no heavy feeling in her chest. In fact, she felt as light as a feather, just like one of the thousands on her darling's body.

When she broke the kiss, she said, 'I thought that you were going to be uneasy with me being pregnant. You know, because you're so macho and stuff.'

Duck shrugged and said in an easygoing manner, 'Eh, I think I can handle raising one child that's part-duck and part-bunny, I think.'

Lexi giggled and hinted ,'What makes you think that it's going to be one? I'm a bunny after all.'

Duck stared at her in something of a horror, 'Eh-heh,' he laughed nervously, 'Lex, you didn't tell me anything about having more than one.'

'What's wrong with having one boy duckling and one girl bunny?'

'There'll be _two_?'

'I didn't say two. Primitive rabbits usually have twelve, but with our kind it drops down to about three or four.'

'Three or four?!' Duck's voice was now in a panic.

Lexi put her hands on her hips in annoyance, 'Yes Duck, we tend to have multiple births you know.'

'I forgot that you're a mammal.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You'll be going through that painful messy stuff and I don't want to see you suffer.'

'That's very kind and thoughtful of you,' she said gently.

Duck looked around and then added, 'You could've used a contraceptive, you know.'

'Duck!'

THE END

_Author's Note: Yeah, my inspiration was leaving me and I had to finish it off. I was thinking of making it last for at least another two chapters where Lexi would keep her relationship with Duck a secret, but I did not have the patience. This chapter was quite unlike what I expected to be and I'm afraid that the characters are OOC.The diary scene was probably clichéd(I don't even think that Honey was attractive), but necessary for making Lexi accept the relationship. Heck, I didn't even continue Pierre LePew's conspiracy! Please review my faithful readers!_


End file.
